Shakin' My Head
Shakin' My Head (en español: Sacudiendo mi cabeza) fue una canción aparece en el episodio The Untitled Rachel Berry Project y es interpretada por Mercedes Jones y Brittany S. Pierce. La canción es original de la serie. Contexto de la canción La canción se presenta como parte del disco de Mercedes. Es cantada en un Centro Comercial en Nueva York, donde Mercedes hace su gira. También presenta a Brittany como su bailarina principal. Letra Mercedes (Brittany): Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-ooh-oh Eh-e-yeah, ho-oh-woah, hey-e-yeah, hey-e-yeah Ho-ooh-woah, oh-woah Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Shakin' my head) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Shakin' my head) Every day when I'm a-wakin' (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) The questions got my head a shakin' (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) Oh-oh Like why does gravy give you heart attacks? Woah-woah-oah (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) And why do Republicans hate the blacks? Mercedes con Brittany: Hate the blacks, hate the blacks Mercedes con Brittany(Bailarines de fondo): And (Aah) how come Jesus looks just like a white guy? When he's from Palestine, that can't be right, no Mercedes con Brittany(Mercedes): Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Oh-oh noo) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Hey!) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (I don't know) Sh-sh-shakin' my head Sh-sh-shakin' my head Mercedes con bailarines (Brittany): Sh-sh-shakin' my head Sh-sh-shakin' my head (Shakin' my head) Mercedes (Brittany): Now all of yall are driving hover cars? (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) So why can't we put a man on Mars? (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) Yay, yeah, yeah Why does TV have too many ads? (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) That's enough now And why are dogs always licking their nads? Mercedes con Brittanny : And why do we keep borrowing from China? And why do some flowers look like vaginas? Mercedes y Brittany con bailarines (Mercedes): Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Oh-oh noo) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Hey!) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (I don't know) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, (Na na-na-na-no) Sh-sh-shakin' my head Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Oh-oh-woahoh) Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Oah-woah-oah-oh) Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Oah-woah-oah) Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Woah!) Mercedes (Brittany): (When I fly to the heaven) God will set me straight (Like how come I drink diet coke) and (I keep gaining weight) (Jesus, my lord and saviour) Yeah, you know it's true (Yeah, you know it's true) (But God, you got) explainin' to do, woahoh-oh-oh-oah Mercedes con Brittany (Mercedes): Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Yeah-yeah) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Shakin' my head) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, (Shakin') Sh-sh-shakin' my head (Oh yeah) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Oh keep on) Oh-oh-oh-oh (What's wrong) Shake it, oh-oh-oh-oh (With the world today) shake it Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it, (Hey) Oh-oh-oh-oh (I don't, I don't know) Shake it Oh-oh-oh-oh (I don't know) Shake it, oh-oh-oh-oh (No-oah woah) Shake it Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Oooh-oh-oh-woah-woah-aah) Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Hahahaha) Curiosidades *Primer dueto de Brittcedes. Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Untitled Rachel Berry Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones originales Categoría:Canciones Originales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Solos de Mercedes